1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a detachable chair cushion and backpack assembly. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a chair cushion adaptable for transport on a backpack and adaptable to industry-standard seating devices for safety and comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many convention halls, classrooms, gymnasiums, or similar venues, it is very common to utilize industry-standard seating such as folding chairs, benches, etc. to accommodate any number of persons in adjustable seating configurations within the venue. While the industry-standard seating is often quite hard, it is generally inexpensive and allows for event versatility, making it an optimal choice for many venue owners and operators. However, individuals who have to attend an event in any such venues may find the seating to be uncomfortable, and possibly even dangerous to a person's health (i.e., spine alignment, posture, etc.).
Attempts have been made to provide a seat cushion device that individuals may carry with them to place on the surface of the seat, and provide increased comfort when seated. However, such known seat cushions often slide during use, causing a person a different type of discomfort. Similarly, such seat cushions must often be carried around by hand, which is not always convenient, for example, if an individual is attending a lecture in a city's convention hall, such individuals may not be able to return home or to a hotel room until hours before and/or after the lecture.
Thus, there is a need for a chair cushion adaptable for transport on a backpack and adaptable to industry-standard seating devices for safety and comfort.